Future Present MiddleEarth
by Enelya Galathil
Summary: Same procedure as every year... Ein Mädel landet in Mittelerde. Nein! Nicht weglaufen! Habt ihr schon mal daran gedacht, dass man in ME weder Deutsch, noch Englisch, sondern Westron spricht? Das Verspricht einige Schwierigkeiten.
1. Ein Unfall

Future - Present - Middle-Earth

Dies ist mein neuster literarischer Versuch.

Ich habe mir, wie schon in der Inhaltsangabe gesagt, überlegt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn jemand in Mittelerde landet und dort kein Wort versteht.

Was es mit Zukunft und Gegenwart auf sich hat, verrate ich noch nicht, aber ihr könnt euch auf einige Überraschungen gefasst machen - hoffe ich.

Am Schluss noch eine kleine Bitte: Ein Autor lebt von Reviews, also hinterlasst auch bitte eine kleine Konstruktive Kritik weiß ich natürlich wie immer zu schätzen.

So, nun genug der Vorrede.

Wichtig: Alles, was so --...-- gekennzeichnet ist, ist Westron. Belana versteht dieses also Anfangs nicht. Doch sie wird mehr und mehr lernen. Westron werde ich aber nach wie vor so kennzeichnen. (Ich muss diese Kennzeichnung wählen, da nix andres anzeigt...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 01 - Ein Unfall

Es war der Beginn eines kalten Wintertags. Der lange, schwarze Mantel Belanas wehte im Wind und hier und da landete eine kleine Schneeflocke darauf. Das kleine Dorf, in dem Belana lebte, strahlte auf seine ganz eigene Art eine gewisse Ruhe aus.

Belana war, wie jeden Morgen, mit dem Rad auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Dort würde es mit der Ruhe vorerst ein Ende haben, denn seit den Sommerferien fuhren auch Fünft- und Sechstklässler in ihrem Bus mit und dies versprach einen Heiden Lärm. Doch noch lag die Haltestelle in weiter ferne und sie konnte sich auf die Stille und den leise rieselnden Schnee konzentrieren. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass der LKW den Zebrastreifen, den sie gerade überquerte, nicht bemerkt hatte. Und sie auch nicht. Lautes Hupen durchbrach die Stille, doch es änderte auch nichts an dem Ausgang der nächsten Sekunden.

Belana spürte den Schmerz nicht. Sie sah nur das grelle Licht der Scheinwerfer immer näher auf sich zukommen, dann ein dumpfer Schlag, dann nichts mehr. Nur schwarze Leere.

-----

Artikel aus der XY-Zeitung:

Irrer Lastkraftfahrer - Mädchen nach Unfall angeblich spurlos verschwunden

Am frühen Morgen des 10.11.04 ereignete sich auf der Hauptstraße des Ortes K-Dorf ein schwerer Verkehrsunfall. Zumindest sofern man dem Fahrer des Lastkraftwagens und Verursacher des Unfalls, Herrn P., Glauben schenken kann. Nach dessen Aussagen sei das blonde, etwa 1.60m große Mädchen nämlich kurz nach dem Zusammenstoß verschwunden. Der offenbar geistig gestörte Mann verursachte in den folgenden Stunden ein mittelschweres Verkehrschaos. Seinen LKW ließ er mitten auf der Straße stehen und informierte umgehend die Polizei. Diese konnte außer ein Paar Kratzern an der Stoßstange keine weiteren Hinweise auf einen Unfall feststellen. Weder auf der Straße noch in der näheren Umgebung gab es etwas, dass auf einen solch schweren Unfall schließen ließ. Der Mann befindet sich zur Zeit in psychiatrischer Behandlung, hält aber weiterhin an seiner Aussage fest.

-----

Das Hämmern in Belanas Kopf wollte nicht aufhören. Instinktiv wollte sie sich an die Stirn fassen, denn ihr ganzer Körper schien zu glühen. Doch schon bei dem Versuch den Arm ein wenig anzuheben, durchzog ihren Körper ein wahnsinniger Schmerz. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und versuchte es mit dem anderen Arm, was das Gleiche zur Folge hatte. Frustriert stöhnte sie auf und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, warum sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, musste aber eine Leere in ihrem Kopf feststellen, was die letzte Zeit nach ihrem Aufbruch zu Schule betraf.

Das Pochen in ihrem Kopf hinnehmend bemerkte sie, dass nicht nur ihr Kopf und ihre Arme schmerzten. Auch ihre Beine konnte sie nur unter Schmerzen ein wenig bewegen. Wie es ihren Rippen ging, konnte sie nur ahnen, da sie nicht wagte tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen. Schon das flache Atmen tat ihr weh.

Resigniert schlug sie die Augen auf. Solch ein Erwachen wünschte sie nicht einmal ihrem schlimmsten Feind. Was sie nun zu Gesicht bekam, nachdem sich ihre Augen einigermaßen an das helle Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten, erschreckte sie allerdings noch mehr, als die ungewohnten Schmerzen. Sie befand sich nicht etwa in einem Krankenhauszimmer, wie sie aufgrund ihrer augenscheinlichen Verletzungen erwartet hatte, sondern lag in einem großen, komfortablen Bett.

Zu ihrer Linken erkannte sie nun die Quelle des störenden Lichts. Ein von schweren Vorhängen umrahmtes Fenster. Die sonst kalten Steinwände des Zimmers zierte hier und da ein Gemälde oder eine Schnitzerei, die im Allgemeinen Kriegsszenen zeigten. Der ebenfalls steinerne Boden war nur an einigen Stellen durch kostbar wirkende Teppiche unterbrochen. Bald entdeckte sie auf der rechten Seite nebst einem großen, eichenhölzernen Schrank eine Tür. Auch gegenüber von ihrem Bett befand sich eine. Sie wirkte allerdings schwerer und war mit einem Schloss versehen. Wiederum links davon, also auf der Fensterseite gab es einen Kamin um den drei Sessel gestellt waren. Auf dem Sims entdeckte sie einen Kerzenständer. Auch auf ihrem Nachttisch befand sich eine Kerze und an den Wänden hingen Fackeln. Sie konnte zu ihrer Verwunderung keine einzige Glühlampe ausmachen.

Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte fühlte sie sich wie in einer alten Ritterburg. ‚Wo bin ich nur gelandet?' fragte sie sich. ‚Es gibt keine Burgen in der näheren Umgebung.'

Doch bevor sie sich darum Gedanken machen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür gegenüber von ihrem Bett. Ein junges Mädchen, sie mochte ein paar Jahre jünger sein als Belana selbst, steckte vorsichtig den Kopf zur Türe herein. Während sie eintrat und Belana ihre Kleidung, bestehend aus einem abgenutzten Leinenkleid, musterte sagte sie etwas zu ihr: --Ihr seid erwacht! Habt Ihr starke Schmerzen? Soll ich einen Heiler holen?--.

Belana verstand keines der Worte, die das Mädchen da sagte. Es ähnelte keiner der Sprachen, die sie kannte. Nicht einmal annähernd. Nun gut, außer ihrer Muttersprache Deutsch sprach sie nur noch Englisch und ein paar Fetzen Latein. Trotzdem, wenn sie überlegte kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass es auch weder Französisch, Russisch, noch Chinesisch glich.

So bleib ihr nichts anderes übrig, als die Stirn zu runzeln und sie fragend anzublicken. Das Mädchen schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. --Kann ich irgendetwas für Euch tun? Geht es Euch gut?-- Versuchte sie wieder.

„Entschuldigung, ich verstehe dich nicht."Nun war es an dem Mädchen verwirrt zu blicken. „Excuse me, I don't understand you. Can you say it in English?"Versuchte Belana es nun auf Englisch. Das Mädchen musste doch Englisch verstehen. Überall auf der Welt sprach man Englisch! Doch anstatt endlich eine Unterhaltung beginnen zu können, sah das Mädchen sie nur noch verwunderter an.

Sie schien nachzudenken, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Dies gab Belana zumindest das Gefühl, nicht die einzige zu sein, die die Situation mehr als schwierig empfand. Schließlich lächelte das Mädchen sie versöhnlich an und verschwand dann wieder durch dieselbe Tür, durch die sie auch gekommen war.

Nun war Belana wieder allein in dem großen Zimmer. Seufzend begann sie darüber nachzudenken, in welchem hinterwäldlerischen Land man weder Elektrizität noch Englisch kannte. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie dafür schon irgendwo im Urwald gelandet sein müsste, was aber wiederum nicht zu dieser Burg passte. In welchem Urwald stehen schon Eichen? Außerdem: wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie in einen Urwald gelangen, wenn sie doch eigentlich nur zur Schule wollte?

Dies ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Die Schweine von der „Versteckten Kamera" hatten sie erwischt!

Aber warum war sie dann verletzt? Würden diese Leute so weit gehen? WARUM war sie verletzt?

Fragen, die sie wohl nur dadurch beantworten konnte, indem sie sich endlich an die Geschehnisse des Morgens erinnerte. Also schloss sie die Augen und führte sich die Bilder noch einmal vor Augen. Sie war zur Schule gefahren. Sie hatte schon einige Straßen gekreuzt und kam an der Hauptstraße an, an der sie erstmal ein Stück entlang fuhr. Wie immer. Dann beim Zebrastreifen hatte sie die Straße überquert und dann... halt. Sie hatte die Straße nicht überquert. Wie durch einen Blitz schlugen die Bilder des Unfalls auf sie ein. Der LKW, der sie nicht bemerkt hatte, das Licht seiner Scheinwerfer, der Aufprall. Sie flog durch die Luft. Und dann? Sie konnte sich nicht an den Aufprall erinnern, der sicherlich tödlich gewesen wäre.

Tödlich... war sie im Himmel? Nein. Im Himmel hatte man doch keine Schmerzen mehr. Außerdem würden sicherlich alle zumindest Englisch sprechen können. Außerdem stellte sie sich den Himmel anders vor. Nicht als eine seltsame Ritterburg.

Das alles ergab keinen Sinn. Es machte nur ihr unbeschreibliche Angst.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das wars zum ersten Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht allzu schrecklich geworden

Reviews könnt ihr wie immer per Knöpfchen oder per Mail an little-fairyt-online.de hinterlassen.


	2. Erste Kontakte

Future - Present - Middle-Earth

Wichtig: Alles, was so --...-- gekennzeichnet ist, ist Westron. Belana versteht dieses also Anfangs nicht. Doch sie wird mehr und mehr lernen. Westron werde ich aber nach wie vor so kennzeichnen. (Ich muss diese Kennzeichnung wählen, da nix andres anzeigt...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 02 - Erste Kontakte

„Du musst rational daran herangehen, Belana."dachte sie laut. „Es gibt für alles eine Erklärung und erst recht für deine Situation. Und wenn du die Erklärung gefunden hast, bekommst du dafür den Nobelpreis und hast für den Rest deines Lebens ausgesorgt."Belanas extremer Galgenhumor hatte sie auch in dieser Situation nicht verlassen. Es war seit je her ihre Art gewesen, mit scheinbar aussichtslosen Problemen umzugehen.

Das Mädchen war nun schon seit etwa einer viertel Stunde verschwunden und langsam wunderte sich Belana, ob sie überhaupt wiederkommen würde.

Gerade, als sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben und sich damit abgefunden hatte elendig zu verhungern, öffnete sich erneut die Tür. Doch dieses Mal kam das Mädchen in Begleitung eines älteren Mannes. Trotz der vielen falten und des langen, grauen Bartes wirkte er noch recht fit.

--Ihr seid also wahrhaftig erwacht. Lasst mich euch untersuchen. -- sprach er sie an, während er auf sie zu kam und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Fragend blickte Belana den Alten an. --Ich werde euch nicht wehtun. --

Zu ihrer Überraschung zog er ihr sogleich die Decke weg. Reflexartig griff sie danach, um sie zurückzuziehen. Doch ihr Vorhaben war durch ihre Verletzungen an den Armen von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Ein Schmerzensschrei war alles, was ihr diese Aktion einbrachte.

Mitleidig sah sie der alte Mann an. Dann lächelte er freundlich und begann damit ihren Arm abzutasten. ‚Er ist also Arzt.' schlussfolgerte Belana. Trotzdem beobachtete sie ihn weiterhin argwöhnisch bei seiner Arbeit. Er hatte keine Geräte bei sich. Kein Stethoskop, kein Ultraschallgerät - wer weiß welche inneren Verletzungen sie davongetragen hatte -, kein Röntgengerät - schließlich hatte sie sich mit Sicherheit einiges gebrochen -.

Nachdem der Arzt nun endlich mit der Inspektion ihres Körpers fertig war und ihr tatsächlich einige Verbände abgenommen hatte, stand er auf. --In wenigen Tagen werdet Ihr wieder aufstehen können. Ich werde nun seiner Majestät Bescheid geben, dass Ihr erwacht seid. -- Wieder lächelte er sie an und ging dann.

Nun war Belana wieder mit dem Mädchen allein und sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht wieder einfach verschwinden würde. Und tatsächlich, das Mädchen blieb. Sie ging hinüber zu dem großen Eichenschrank und holte ein Kleid heraus. Es sah aus wie ein Nachthemd. Sollte sie jetzt etwa frische Kleidung bekommen?

--Ich werde euch nun helfen, euer Nachtgewand zu wechseln. -- sagte das Mädchen zu ihr und half ihr dabei aufrecht zu sitzen. Stillschweigend ließ Belana es über sich ergehen. Was hatte sie auch für eine Wahl? Sie war völlig hilflos ans Bett gefesselt und konnte sich nicht einmal mit dem Mädchen verständigen.

Als Belana nun ihr neues Nachthemd anhatte, lächelte sie das Mädchen dankbar an. Diese nickte nur. Dann, anscheinend nach einigem Überlegen, zeigte sie auf sich und sagte: „Farina".

Belana begriff. Ihr Name war also Farina. Dieselbe Geste nutzend teilte sie Farina mit, dass ihr Name Belana war. Zufrieden über diese erste gelungene Verständigung grinsten sie sich an.

Wieder wurde die Tür geöffnet. Belana rechnete schon fest damit, dass der alte Arzt wieder hereinkam, doch dieses Mal handelte es sich um einen anderen Mann. Und nach Farinas Verhalten zu urteilen musste es sich um einen ziemlich bedeutenden Mann handeln, denn sie verbeugte sich tief vor ihm und sagte wieder einmal etwas, dass Belana nicht verstand.

--Euer Majestät. Der Heiler sagte, sie wird in wenigen Tagen wieder aufstehen können. Und ihr Name scheint Belana zu sein, Euer Hoheit. --

Der Mann nickte, was für sie anscheinend das Zeichen war zu gehen. Belana hingegen war es gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, mit einem fremden Mann allein zu sein, zumal sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Und nun kam er auch noch auf sie zu.

Sie machte riesengroße Kulleraugen, sodass er ihr einfach nichts antun KONNTE. Daraufhin lachte er nur.

--Mein Name ist Aragorn. Dies ist mein Königreich... aber man sagte mir schon, dass Ihr unserer Sprache nicht mächtig seid. Nun... -- Er zeigte auf sich --Mein Name ist Aragorn --, danach auf seine Krone, die Belana erst jetzt bemerkte, --Ich bin König. --, und letztendlich auf sie --Und Ihr seid Belana. --

‚Aha... also noch mal zum mitschreiben. Sein Name ist anscheinend Aragorn, oder so. Hm... ne Krone... er wird doch wohl nicht... König oder so sein? Wenn ja scheine ich ja einen ganz schönen Tumult verursacht zu haben...' dachte Belana bei sich. Doch nun entschloss sie sich, auch etwas zu der Unterhaltung beizusteuern.

„Also..." begann sie, --Ihr... seid... Aragorn. -- stellte sie stolz fest und sah ihn dabei fragend an. --König. -- Fügte sie noch hastig hinzu, um zu zeigen, dass sie seinen Titel nicht vergessen hatte. ‚War das jetzt richtig?' Ein zufriedenes Nicken verriet ihr, dass sie zumindest keinen völligen Unsinn von sich gegeben hatte.

Doch auch wenn ihr Mund wusste sich zu benehmen, galt das noch lange nicht für ihren Magen, der nun lautstark zu verstehen gab, dass er momentan arbeitslos war. Wieder einmal lachend erhob sich der König und ging hinüber zur Tür, vor der schon Farina bereit stand. Er sagte etwas zu ihr, wovon Belana hoffte, dass es der Auftrag war ihr etwas zu Essen zu besorgen.

Als dies erledigt war, stand er etwas unschlüssig im Raum herum und überlegte anscheinend, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Dies wiederum ließ Belanas Respekt ihm gegenüber langsam aber sicher schwinden, dachte sie doch, ein König müsse sich in jeder Situation völlig souverän verhalten. Zumindest gab er ihr somit die Chance, ihn ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Er hatte dunkles, längeres Haar und einen recht attraktiv wirkenden Dreitagebart, währen da nicht die grauen Strähnen gewesen, die sowohl ihn, als auch sein Haupthaar durchzogen. Die Krone in Verbindung mit der Edlen Kleidung ließen ihn sehr Würdevoll erscheinen, was nicht zuletzt durch seine gesamte Haltung abgerundet wurde. Doch wirkte er trotzdem freundlich und keineswegs wie ein muffeliger alter König, wie man ihn aus einigen Märchen kannte.

Endlich hatte er sich zu etwas durchgerungen und schritt auf eines der Gemälde zu. Es zeigte eine Landkarte. Allerdings unterschied sich die darauf abgebildete Gegend, von jeglicher, die Belana kannte. Auch die in schöner geschwungener Schrift verfassten Namen ergaben für sie keinen Sinn.

--Dies ist Mittelerde. -- meinte er und zeigte dabei auf die Karte. Es war wohl die Karte im Ganzen gemeint. ‚Aha. Mittelerde. Kenn ich nicht.' --Wir befinden uns in Gondor, -- dabei zeigte er auf eine Fläche im unteren Teil der Karte, die mit „Gondor"beschriftet war, also einem der Worte, die er eben zu ihr gesagt hatte. --Und um genau zu sein in seiner Hauptstadt Minas Tirith. -- wobei er auf einen kleinen weißen Fleck zeigte. „Minas Tirith"stand daneben.

Nun wusste Belana wenigstens wo sie war. Zumindest vom Namen her, denn die Orte, die Aragorn nannte kannte sie nicht.

--Woher kommt ihr? -- wandte er sich nun an sie. In dem gesagten schwang ein fragender Unterton mit. Gleichzeitig zeigte er wieder auf die Karte. Er wollte wohl wissen, woher sie kam. ‚Nun... nicht aus diesem Mittelerde.' betrübt schüttelte Belana einfach nur den Kopf. Wie sonst sollte sie ihm klar machen, dass der Ort von dem sie kam, nicht zu Mittelerde gehörte. „Deutschland... Germany." erläuterte sie auf den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck Aragorns hin. Doch als sich nur Unverständnis auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, wurde sie langsam nervös. Es war zwar nicht so, dass Deutschland im Vergleich zu anderen Staaten besonders groß war, aber kennen sollte man es doch, dachte sie. „Europa?"fragte sie mit einem leicht belustigten Unterton, der schnell durch einen verzweifelten abgelöst wurde, als Aragorn nur die Stirn runzelte. „Verdammt! Die Erde!"

Bedächtig schüttelte Aragorn den Kopf. --Ich kenne diese Orte nicht. -- sagte er, wohl wissend, dass Belana ihn ohnehin nicht verstand. Doch allein das Kopfschütteln reichte für Belana aus, um in hysterischem Lachen auszubrechen. Unwillkürlich bahnten sich auch einige Tränen ihren Weg an die Oberfläche.

--Bitte weint nicht... -- nun klang auch Aragorn verzweifelt. --Es wird sicher eine Lösung für Euer Problem geben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr einen Weg in Eure Heimat findet, wo auch immer diese sein mag. -- Belana verstand seine Worte zwar nicht, aber sie wirkten dennoch beruhigend auf sie. Nicht zuletzt, weil Aragorn das aufgelöste Mädchen in seine Arme gezogen hatte und sie nun sanft hin und her wiegte.

Bevor diese Situation für einen der Beteiligten unangenehm werden konnte, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür und Farina trat ein. Sie brachte etwas zu Essen für Belana. Auf dem Tablett befand sich ein Teller mit herrlich riechendem, frischen Brot und verschiedenen Sorten Aufschnitt. In einer kleinen Karaffe befand sich etwas Wein, in einer größeren Wasser.

Das Tablett fand seinen Platz auf Belanas Schoß. Sie wusste sich nicht anders zu bedanken, als in ihrer Muttersprache. „Danke." flüsterte sie. Farina schien zu wissen, was gemeint war. Sie verbeugte sich noch kurz vor dem König und verschwand dann.

--Ich werde Euch zum Essen nun auch allein lassen. -- sagte Aragorn zu ihr und machte sich auf in Richtung Tür. --Ich wünsche Euch einen Guten Appetit, Belana. -- Mit diesen Worten ging auch er und ließ Belana somit allein in ihrem Zimmer zurück.

Kauend versuchte diese sich über ihre Situation klar zu werden. Klar war, dass sie an irgendeinem Ort mit mittelalterlichen Lebensstandarten gelandet war, der sinniger Weise auch noch Mittelerde hieß. Klar war auch, dass sie hier ganz allein war und sich nicht verständigen konnte. Je mehr sie über ihr momentanes Problem nachdachte, desto mehr verging ihr der Appetit.

-----

In der Zwischenzeit in der königlichen Bibliothek:

--Vater, da bist du ja wieder. Hast du herausgefunden, wer dieses fremde Mädchen ist und woher sie kommt? -- begrüßte Eldarion seinen Vater.

Dieser setzte sich seufzend in einen der großen, gemütlichen Sessel nahe dem Kamin. --Nicht aus Mittelerde... -- murmelte er. Er sprach so leise, dass sein Sohn noch einmal nachfragen musste. --Sie kommt nicht aus Mittelerde. -- stöhnte Aragorn nun. --Und sie spricht weder die Allgemeinsprache, noch irgendeine andere mir bekannte Sprache. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihr anfangen soll. Ich werde ihr einen Lehrer schicken müssen, der sie in Westron unterrichtet. --

Der Königssohn runzelte die Stirn. --Nich aus Mittelerde? Woher sollte sie denn dann stammen? -- Es war ihm wahrlich ein Rätsel, wie noch etwas außer Mittelerde existieren konnte.

-----

Belana hatte endlich zu Ende gegessen und hielt sich den Bauch. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie Tage zuvor das letzte Mal etwas zu sich genommen. Vielleicht entsprach das sogar der Wahrheit. Immerhin wusste sie nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, und auch ihre Wunden, zumindest die oberflächlichen Abschürfungen, waren schon fast vollkommen wieder verheilt.

Doch aufstehen konnte sie trotz der Stärkung noch immer nicht. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als gelangweilt aus dem Fenster zu schauen und der Sonne beim Wandern zuzusehen.

Bald schlief sie aufgrund dieser überaus spannenden Tätigkeit wieder ein.

------

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, wurde stand die Sonne immer noch hoch am Himmel. Oder schon wieder? War sie nicht schon viel weiter im Westen gewesen, als sie die Augen geschlossen hatte? Resignierend stöhnte sie auf. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen?

--Ihr seid erwacht. Ich dachte schon, ihr wolltet gar nicht mehr aufstehen. -- Erschrocken wandte sich Belana zu der Quelle des plötzlichen Geräuschs um. In einem der Sessel vor ihrem Kamin saß ein junger, gut aussehender Mann. Seine ebenmäßigen, beinahe feminin wirkenden Gesichtszüge wurden jedoch ihrer Meinung nach durch einen Dreitagebart entstellt, wie er ihr schon bei Aragorn mit Missfallen aufgefallen war. Auch die Augen des Mannes erinnerten sie, an die des Königs. Sie waren ebenfalls grau und strahlten eine gewisse Güte aus, allerdings nicht, diese Weisheit, die sie in Aragorns Augen gesehen hatte. ‚Er wird doch wohl nicht irgendwie mit ihm verwandt sein?'

--Ich nahm an, es würde Euch vielleicht gefallen, aus eurem Bett zu kommen. -- Er stand auf und reichte dem verwirrten Mädchen die Hand, die sie sogleich ergriff. Immerhin wusste sie nicht, was er gesagt hatte. Es konnte ja eine Aufforderung gewesen sein, ihm eben diese zu geben.

Anders als sie erwartet hatte, zog er sie jedoch zu sich hoch. --Kommt, wir gehen ein Stück. -- Zu diesen Worten deutete er ihr mit einer Armbewegung, aus dem Bett zu steigen. Also setzte sie vorsichtig ihre Füße auf den Boden und versuchte aufzustehen. Es misslang. Doch anstatt zusammenzubrechen und der Länge nach hinzuschlagen, wurde Belana von den kräftigen Armen des Mannes aufgefangen.

--Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich Euch stütze. -- Meinte er und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille, so dass er sie beim gehen aufrecht halten konnte.

Langsam aber sicher schritten sie gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer. Belana war es gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nun im Nachthemd in die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wurde. Und noch dazu in solch einem altmodischen. Obwohl, wenn man bedachte, wie die Leute hier rum liefen, würde dieses Nachthemd gar nicht groß aus der Reihe fallen. Aber trotzdem: es war ein Nachthemd. Nachthemden trug man nun mal nicht, wenn man mit vermeintlichen Verwandten eines Königs eines Landes in einer Welt namens Mittelerde herumlief. Auf der anderen Seite trug sie noch immer genug Verbände, um als absoluter Pflegefall auf den ersten Blick erkannt zu werden.

Im Flur angekommen, änderte sich das Bild kaum. An den Wänden hingen Fackeln und hier und da ein Gemälde. Auch diese zeigten entweder Schlachtszenen oder Landschaften. Als sie nach viel zu langer Zeit, die sie für die eigentlich recht kurze Wegstrecke brauchten, da Belana immer noch bei jedem Schritt leichte bis mittelschwere Schmerzen hatte, um eine Ecke bogen, standen sie auf einmal in einer größeren Halle. Um genauer zu sein, im zweiten Stock einer größeren Halle. Auf dem Balkon, der rings herum führte, gingen sie zu der breiten, steinernen Treppe, die ins „Erdgeschoss"führte. Im Allgemeinen war hier alles aus Stein. Sowohl der Boden, als auch die Wände. Doch es wirkte keineswegs kalt, es strahlte etwas Majestätisches aus.

Im unteren Teil der Halle betraten sie dann durch eine große hölzerne Tür eine riesige Bibliothek. An jeder Wand standen Regale, die bis an die zugegebenermaßen sehr hohe Decke reichten. Es waren mehrere kleine Sesselgruppen aufgestellt, die sich ideal für einige ruhigen Stunden des Lesens eigneten.

Und eine dieser Grüppchen steuerten sie nun an. Belana war nur froh, dass außer ihr und dem jungen Mann niemand in der Bibliothek zu sein schien, denn auf dem Weg hierher waren sie einigen Dienstmädchen begegnet, die sie mit seltsamen Blicken bedachten.

Erschöpft ließ Belana sich nun in einen der Sessel fallen. Sie begann neugierig das Bücherregal zu ihrer Rechten zu mustern, wollte sie doch zu gern etwas zu lesen haben. Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung, waren die Bücher alle in der fremden Sprache verfasst, sodass sie hoffte, wenigstens ein Bilderbuch ausmachen zu können.

--Verzeiht Belana. Ich habe meine Erziehung vergessen. Ich habe mich Euch noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Eldarion, Aragorns Sohn. -- Aus seiner Geste schloss Belana, dass der Name der Mannes Eldarion war. Auch Aragorns Name war gefallen, was wohl bedeutete, dass er tatsächlich irgendwie mit ihm verwandt war. --Ich werde sehen, ob ich ein Buch finde, welches auch ohne den Text zu verstehen interessant sein könnte. -- Mit diesen Worten machte Eldarion sich auf, durch die Regale zu stöbern.

So wandte sich Belana auch ihrerseits wieder den Büchern zu und musterte die kunstvoll gefertigten Buchrücken. Bis, ja bis...

„Eldarion!" rief Belana mit leicht erstickter Stimme. Das hätte sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr erwartet. Wohl aufgrund des Zitterns in ihrer Stimme kam Eldarion sofort mit sorgenvollem Gesichtausdruck zu ihr geeilt. Belana blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mit dem Finger auf ihre Entdeckung zu zeigen.

Eldarion stutzte. Doch dann reichte er ihr das Buch, auf welches sie gezeigt hatte. Es trug den Titel: „Dear Diary". Englisch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, ich hoffe, das war jetzt nicht allzu langatmig. Doch es ist echt nicht einfach, quasi „ohne Worte"zu schreiben. Und ein ganz dickes Busserl geht an meine lieben Reviewer


	3. Unerwartete Wendungen

Future - Present - Middle-Earth

Wichtig: Alles, was so --...-- gekennzeichnet ist, ist Westron. Belana versteht dieses also Anfangs nicht. Doch sie wird mehr und mehr lernen. Westron werde ich aber nach wie vor so kennzeichnen. (Ich muss diese Kennzeichnung wählen, da nix andres anzeigt...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 03 - Unerwartete Wendungen

Englisch! Ein englisches Buch, wo doch niemand hier Englisch sprach! Das wäre ja fast so, wie wenn in Belanas Zimmer ein auf Latein verfasstes Buch stand! Es wäre einfach nicht zu verstehen. Nun gut... bei genauerem Nachdenken, merkte Belana, dass es in ihrem Zimmer tatsächlich Originaltexte von Caesar und Co. gab... aber wie gesagt, sie verstand keiner.

Mit zittrigen Händen und unter den interessierten Blicken Eldarions öffnete sie das Buch. „Liebes Tagebuch" stand auf der ersten Seite. ‚Also in Deutsch... soll mir auch recht sein, wenn der Autor allein wegen der Ästhetik einen englischen Titel gewählt hat.'

„Liebes Tagebuch,

heute ist der 27.02.'04. Ich werde heute mit der „Starsferry" nach Mittelerde aufbrechen. Unser Team wird erste Kontakte mit den Bewohnern dieser Dimension knüpfen und eventuell Handelsbeziehungen aufbauen. Ich freue mich schon sehr, diese Welt zu entdecken, die vorher noch kein Mensch der Erde betreten hat."

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Vor ein paar Monaten sollte jemand hierher gereist sein?! Aber warum kannte sie dieses Mittelerde verdammt noch mal nicht? Und was bedeutete denn jetzt „Dimension" schon wieder? Mit einem verzweifelten Blick musterte sie Eldarion. Er war definitiv ein Mensch, aber wieso hieß es, kein Mensch habe diesen Ort jemals zuvor betreten? Seufzend lehnte sich Belana zurück.

Wohingegen Belana langsam einen apathischen Zustand annahm, regte sich Eldarion wieder aus seiner Starre. Er sah sich den Namen des Autors des Buches, der auf dem Buchrücken vermerkt war, an und ging schnellen Schrittes aus der Bibliothek. Nun war Belana wieder allein. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als weiter in diesem seltsamen Tagebuch zu lesen.

„Liebes Tagebuch,

heute ist der 28.02.'04, glaube ich. Bei dem Dimensionssprung mit der „Starsferry" hat sich ein schrecklicher Unfall ereignet. Die Raum-Zeit-Differenzen zwischen unserer und der mittelirdischen Dimension waren so groß, dass es die Fähre im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Fetzen gerissen hat. Als ich heute Morgen aufwachte, war weder etwas von der Fähre, noch von den anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern zu sehen. Ich hatte wohl unglaubliches Glück, dass ich nicht auch in Zeit und Raum verschwunden bin.

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute ist der 28.02.'04, glaube ich. Ich muss unbedingt herausfinden, wo ich hier bin, und, wo ich etwas zu Essen auftreiben kann. Ich laufe schon seit einem Tag an einem Fluss entlang auf dessen beiden Uferseiten sich weite Felder erstrecken."

-----

--Vater! Ich habe eine Lösung für unser Problem! -- rief Eldarion, während er in die Gemächer seiner Eltern stürmte. --Sie hat ein Buch gefunden. Ein Buch, welches sie versteht. Hier, der Name des Autors ist Mike Freye. --

-- Ruhig, mein Sohn. Was sagst du? Wer hat ein Buch gefunden? -- versuchte Aragorn durch die Worte seines Sohnes zu finden. --Belana. Mike Freye ist der Name des Autors. --

Nun bekam auch Aragorn große Augen. Er hatte nämlich schon festgestellt, dass es gar nicht so einfach sein würde, Belana einen Lehrer zu beschaffen, denn so gut jeder einzelne Lehrer auch darin war, Westron zu unterrichten, wie sollten sie es in eine fremde Sprache übersetzen? Ohne weiter nachzufragen, lies er nun alle Hebel in Bewegung setzten, um den Autor ausfindig zu machen.

-----

Inzwischen war Belana schon einen Monat weiter in den Aufzeichnungen dieses Mike.

„Liebes Tagebuch,

heute ist der 20.03.'04, hoffe ich. Endlich bin ich mir sicher, dass ich in Mittelerde bin. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass die Stadt in der ich seit einiger Zeit lebe, Minas Tirith ist. Leider ist die Verständigung mit den Einheimischen nicht einfach, da sie keine mir bekannte Sprache sprechen."

--Tatsächlich. Sie liest mein Tagebuch. -- sagte der Mann, der zusammen mit Aragorn, Eldarion und einer Frau, die zu Belanas Verwunderung spitze Ohren hatte, in die Bibliothek kam. --Lasst mich mit ihr sprechen. -- Der Mann sah aus, als käme er direkt von der italienischen Südküste: dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen und braungebrannte Haut. „Hallo! Ich bin Mike. Du musst von der Erde stammen, denn sonst könntest du wohl schlecht in meinem Tagebuch lesen."

„Oh! Verzeihung!" antwortete Belana augenblicklich und schloss noch im selben Moment das Buch, bevor sie überhaupt realisiert hatte, dass sie den Mann auf einmal verstand. Dieser lachte nur. „Keine Angst, ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich bin eher froh, dass endlich jemand hier gelandet ist, der auch von der Erde ist. Ich denke, wir sollten uns unterhalten." und zu den anderen fügte er hinzu --Ich möchte mit ihr eine Weile sprechen, wenn das möglich ist. -- Ohne Widerworte ließ die königliche Familie ihn gewähren und setzte sich in der Zwischenzeit in einen anderen Winkel der Bibliothek.

Mike wandte sich nun wieder an Belana. „Nun, dann erklär mir mal, wie dir mein Buch unter diesen vielen aufgefallen ist. Zumal eine Fremdsprache unter den vielen anderen doch sicher auch nicht mehr auffällt, auch wenn sie von der Erde stammt." wollte er wissen. Und wie es sich anhörte, war er tatsächlich der Meinung, dass ein englischer Titel hier nicht weiter auffallen würde.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber Englisch ist für mich längst keine Fremdsprache mehr. Außerdem spricht doch so ziemlich jeder Englisch." meinte sie daraufhin mit leicht belustigtem Unterton. Doch Mike fand dies alles andere als lustig. „Sag,... aus welchem Jahr kommst du?"

‚Meint der das wirklich ernst?' Belana wollte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. „2004, genau wie du." lachte sie.

„Nein. Ich komme aus dem Jahr 3504." So herzhaft Belana auch gelacht hatte, bei dieser Antwort blieb es ihr im Halse stecken. „Was?" keuchte sie. „Deshalb auch das Gefasel von „Raum-Zeit-Differenzen"!" fügte sie noch ungläubig hinzu.

„Ja, das wird schwer zu verstehen sein für dich. Also, ich versuche es so einfach wie möglich zu machen." begann er mit nachdenklicher Miene. „Die Menschheit hat herausgefunden, dass sowohl Zeit, als auch Raum bewegliche Größen sind. Man muss nur genügend Energie aufbringen und die richtige Technik anwenden und schon kann man in andere Dimensionen reisen. Wie du gelesen hast, gab es bei meiner Reise leider einen Unfall und nun stecke ich hier fest. Genau wie du."

„Aha." Das musste Belana erstmal auf sich wirken lassen. „Und... dass ich hier bin, war auch nur ein Unfall. Und wie lange bist du schon hier? Ich mein' du sprichst immerhin schon die Sprache hier."

„Seit 500 Jahren." antwortete er ruhig und wartete, bis Belana sich von ihrem mittelschweren Hustenanfall erholt hatte. „Wie gesagt, dies ist eine völlig andere Zeit-Raum-Dimension. Für uns beide vergeht hier keine Zeit. Wir sind unsterblich, wie die Elben."

„Unsterblich? Elben?"

„Erklär ich dir bei unserem Westron-Kurs. Du willst dich ja schließlich auch mit den Leuten hier verständigen können. Und in der Zwischenzeit übersetze ich für dich." Belana nickte. „Nun sag, kannst du wirklich Englisch? Warte du kommst aus 2004, dann hast du doch auch den 11.September und den Irak-Krieg mitbekommen."

Jetzt war es wohl an Belana, etwas zu erzählen. „Ja, Englisch spricht doch jeder?! Und ja, 11.September und Irak sind grad aktuell."

„Nun, Englisch ist in meiner Zeit nur noch die Sprache der Gelehrten. Chinesisch ist die Allgemeinsprache. Aber erzähl, wie war das am 11.09. und was ist grad im Irak los."

Belana seufzte. „Also, am 11.09. sind Flugzeuge in das World Trade Center und das Pentagon geflogen. Knall, Bumm, alles weg. Die Welt war geschockt und Bush hat nen Schuldigen gesucht. Und im Irak ist immer noch Krieg. Wie geht der eigentlich aus?" Das Thema war doch nun wirklich langsam überbehandelt...

Mike sah sie nun ernst an. (Anm. der Autorin: Alles, was jetzt kommt ist frei erfunden und ich wünsche mir auch wirklich nicht, dass es so passiert!!) „Die USA gewinnt, was denn sonst. Aber sie kann ihren Triumph nicht mehr ‚lange' auskosten. Ein paar Jahrhunderte später ist sie von der Bildfläche verschwunden und China ist die regierende Weltmacht. Bis heute. Sie wurden damals immer stärker, bis sie schließlich in der Lage waren, andere Länder unter Druck zu setzen und sie zu erpressen. Das war in etwa gegen 2100. Die USA, damals noch ihr stärkster Gegner, wurde besonders zur Zielscheibe, bis quasi nichts mehr von ihr übrig blieb."

Belana schluckte. Das hätte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. „Wow..."

„Aber die Geschichte unserer Welt ist hier nun wirklich nicht wichtig." fuhr Mike fort. „Viel wichtiger ist, dass du dich hier erstmal auszukennen lernst. Hm..." er überlegte einen Moment, „jetzt mit Westron anzufangen lohnt sich wohl nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass du schon aufnahmefähig genug bist. Dafür scheinst du zu verwirrt zu sein. Ich denke, das kann bis Morgen warten. So schwer ist Westron nämlich nicht."

Obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es bei ihrem Sprachtalent schwierig werden würde, ihr dieses Westron beizubringen, nickte Belana nur. Zu verwirrend waren die Dinge, die Mike ihr erzählte. Zu schwierig zu verstehen. Doch sie wusste ja nicht, dass er noch viel Verwirrenderes zu berichten hatte. Dinge, die der 0-8-15-Mensch aus dem 21. Jahrhundert einfach nicht verstehen konnte.

„Also, zu allererst musst du wissen, dass auf dieser Welt nicht nur Menschen leben. Es gibt auch noch Hobbits, Zwerge, Elben, Zauberer, Orks, Uruk-Hai... Eine ganze Menge Lebewesen, die wie wir aufrecht gehen und Sprechen. Manche höher, manche niedriger entwickelt, wie der Mensch."

Jetzt war sich Belana sicher. Sie war in einem dieser absolut abgedrehten Science-Fiktion-Welten gelandet. Mit dem klitzekleinen Unterschied, dass diese Welt eindeutig real war. So begann Mike also von diesen vielen Wundersamen Wesen zu berichten und Belana zweifelte schon an der geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit ihres Gegenübers, bis sie feststellen musste, dass sie einem von ihnen schon kurz begegnet war. Die Königin gehörte mit ihren spitzen Ohren, dem perfekten Antlitz und ihren anmutigen Bewegungen eindeutig zu den Elben, diesen unsterblichen Wesen.

-----

Nach ein paar Stunden, die für Belana aufgrund der vielen Geschichten, die aus einem Märchen zu stammen schienen, jedoch laut Mike nur auf wahren, geschichtlichen Begebenheiten dieser Welt beruhten, wie im Flug vergangen waren, trat ein Diener zu ihnen. -- Der König bittet euch zu Tisch. Im großen Speisesaal. -- -- Vielen Dank. Würdet ihr vielleicht noch einen Mantel für die junge Dame hier besorgen? -- antwortete Mike ihm. „Wir werden mit der Königsfamilie im großen Speisesaal essen." übersetzte er dann für Belana.

Diese sah an sich herunter. Außer ihren Verbänden trug sie nur ein leichtes Nachthemd. Zweifelnd zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Wenn es wirklich wahr war, dass der König in diesem Ringkrieg gekämpft hatte und einer DER Helden Mittelerdes war, würden sie keine zehn... Orks, oder wie diese Viecher auch hießen, in diesem Aufzug in den Speisesaal bekommen. Nachdem sie dies ihrem Lehrer klar gemacht hatte, lachte dieser nur herzhaft auf. „Aber Belana, glaubst du denn wirklich, ich würde dich so zum Essen gehen lassen? Der Diener kommt gleich mit etwas zum Überziehen wieder."

-----

Das Essen verlief relativ schweigsam, aber es war einfach nur köstlich. Und Belana kam nicht umhin immer wieder zur Königin zu sehen. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus. Sie hatte das ebenmäßigste Gesicht, das Belana je gesehen hatte und dazu die langen dunklen Haare, die sie in einzelnen Strähnen hinter ihre spitze Ohren gestrichen hatte. Aber auch der König war ein Anblick, den sie nicht oft zu sehen bekam. Trotz seines offensichtlichen Alters strahlte er eine riesige Lebensfreude aus. Seine grauen Augen funkelten wenn er lachte, doch sah man auch die schier grenzenlos scheinende Weisheit und Güte in ihnen zu sehen.

-- Ich denke, -- begann dieser nun zu sprechen, -- Belana sollte lernen sich zu verteidigen. Es herrscht zwar zurzeit Frieden in Mittelerde, aber man darf nie unvorsichtig werden. Ihr selbst, Mike, habt den Ringkrieg miterlebt. Auch was ihr mir über den Charakter der Frauen aus euerer Welt berichtet habt, lässt mich zu der Annahme kommen, dass sie sich nicht von den Männern hier bevormunden lassen wird. Auch nicht, wenn es um ihre eigene Sicherheit geht. -- Als Belana ihren Namen hörte blickte sie sofort auf und versuchte dem Gespräch zu folgen, was jedoch aussichtslos war. Nur das warme Lächeln von Mike ließ sie erkennen, dass nichts Böses über sie gesprochen wurde. -- So denke ich, -- fuhr der König fort, -- dass sie den Schwertkampf erlernen sollte, sobald sie sich halbwegs auf Westron verständigen kann. --

Mikes nachdenkliches Gesicht ließ Belana jedoch unruhig werden. Was besprachen die Beiden da? War es etwas Ernstes?

-- Ja, euer Majestät, auch ich denke, sie sollte lernen, sich zu verteidigen. Aber mit Verlaub, ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie eine Kampfkunst aus unserer Welt lernt, wenn ihr keine Einwände habt natürlich. -- Die hatte Aragorn tatsächlich nicht. Sollte Belana ruhig nach der Art ihrer Heimat unterrichtet werden. Er selbst wusste schließlich wie wichtig das Festhalten an den Traditionen war.

Nach der kleinen Übersetzungssession, die Mike dann veranstaltete, wurde Belana ganz anders. SIE sollte lernen zu Kämpfen?! Und das auch noch auf irdische Art?! Sie sah sich schon mit Maschinengewehren durch die Wälder streifen und... wie hießen die Biester noch mal? Uruk-Hai-Zielschießen machen. Nein, das passte Belana ganz und gar nicht. Und wenn sie die Angelegenheit genauer betrachtete, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie in dieser mittelalterlichen Welt doch ziemlich auffallen sollte, wenn sie mit Integralhelm, kugelsicherer Weste, Tarnfarbenbaggypants, einem Gürtel mit Munition und Colts, Springer-Stiefeln und einer durchgeladenen M16 durch das Schloss lief.

„Ähm... Mike, glaubst du nicht, dass ich auffalle, wenn ich hier in voller Soldatenausrüstung rum renne?" meinte sie dann mit leicht belustigtem Unterton. Mike grinste nur. „Warte es ab Kleine, du wirst nicht so sehr auffallen, wie du glaubst. Außerdem werde ich dich im Schwertkampf unterrichten."

Belana blieb der Mund offen stehen. ‚Schwertkampf? Hat er nicht eben gesagt...'

„Aber du meintest doch, du würdest mich nach unserer Art zu kämpfen unterrichten..." Das Grinsen auf Mikes Gesicht verbreiterte sich nur noch, bei jedem von Belanas Einwänden. „Das habe ich, Belana. Und du wirst nach den Sitten unserer Welt kämpfen. Aber vergiss nicht, ich stamme für dich aus der Zukunft. Du kannst also nicht deine Realität voraussetzen, wenn ich von meinen Sitten spreche." Das war einleuchtend. Ein wenig kompliziert, aber einleuchtend.

Mit einem Mal fing Belana an zu lachen: „Wart's ab, nachher lässt du mich noch mit Laserschwertern rumfuchteln! Und machst einen auf Yoda..." nach einem mittelschweren Lachanfall, der die übrigen am Tisch sitzenden veranlasste, sie etwas befremdet anzustarren, imitierte sie dann noch Darth Vader: „Ich bin dein Vater, Luke!"

Doch auch Mike schien ihren Ausführungen nicht ganz folgen zu können. „Sag bloß, du kennst Star Wars nicht? Diese Science-Fiction-Film-Serie mit den Jedi-Rittern..." Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kenne dieses Star Wars nicht. Doch die Jedi sind mir bekannt. Aber lass uns dieses Thema verschieben." Und mehr hatte er dazu nicht zu sagen. So viel Belana auch nachhakte und nörgelte, er wollte ihr einfach nicht verraten, wie es geht, Jedi zu kennen, aber noch nie etwas von Star Wars gehört zu haben.

-----

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Belana aufwachte. Mike hatte sie nach dem Essen noch zu ihrem Zimmer gebracht und ihr dann einige Vokabeln zum lernen gegeben. Es waren Dinge wie „Ja", „Nein", „Bitte", „Danke", „Könnte ich bitte etwas zu Essen haben.", „Wo ist die Toilette?" usw. Eben alles, was man im täglichen leben so braucht. Aber auch Anreden für die Königsfamilie waren dabei.

Es fiel Belana allerdings schwer sich diese Vokabeln zu merken, da Mike ihr versprochen hatte an diesem Morgen mit dem Training zu beginnen. Sie war deswegen schon den ganzen Abend wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn durchs Zimmer gesprungen vor Aufregung und Neugier.

Die Kleidung, die man ihr gegeben hatte war auch auf das Training abgestimmt. Sie bekam eine einfache Leinenhose und ein Leinenhemd. Es sah zwar überhaupt nicht schön oder gar damenhaft aus, aber es war wohl zweckmäßig, genau wie die Schuhe, deren Schäfte bis zu den Knien reichten. Der Gürtel, der ihre Hose hielt, hatte eine kleine Schlaufe an der linken Seite, für die Belana sich keine sinnvolle Verwendung denken konnte. Doch befremdete sie der seltsame Mantel, den sie dazu tragen sollte. Er war bodenlang und hatte eine Kapuze. Sie hasste Kapuzen.

Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie den Mantel überzog, tauchte Farina auf und bedeutete ihr zu folgen. An einem Sandplatz angekommen, drehte Belana sich noch mal zu der schon im Gehen begriffenen Dienstmagd um und lächelte sie an. -- Danke! -- Sagte sie nun in Westron. Farina war sichtlich erstaunt. -- Immer zu Diensten. -- antwortete sie. Belana verstand dies zwar nicht, doch sie würde Mike fragen, was es bedeutete.

Mike. Genau: Mike. Wo war er nur? Diese Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als sich Belana wieder dem Sandplatz zuwandte.

In dessen Mitte stand Mike in den gleichen Kapuzenmantel wie sie selbst gehüllt. In den Händen hielt er zwei kurze Stäbe, die höchstens so lang, wie der Griff eines Schwertes waren. Belana wollte grade zu einer spöttischen Bemerkung über diese „Riesenschwerter" ansetzen, als Mike seinen rechten Arm hob. Aus beiden Enden des Stabes schossen auf einmal rote Lichtstrahlen. Nein... Stäbe. Mike fuchtelte damit ein bisschen in Asia-Schwertkampf-Manier herum und erzeugte dabei ein sirrendes Geräusch. Belana stand der Mund offen. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Nicht in der Realität. War dies die Realität?

„Ich bin ein Jedi, Belana." Unterbrach Mike sie nun in ihren Gedanken. „Und du wirst auch bald eine sein. Die Macht ist stark in dir." Damit warf er den zweiten Stab zu ihr herüber, den sie instinktiv auffing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich HASSE Übergangskapitel!!! Aber nun wird das Schreiben wieder leichter fallen, hoffe ich. Tut mir sooo leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet!

Ich hoffe, das mit den Jedi ist euch jetzt nicht zu überzogen...

Und vielen lieben Dank an die Reviewer!! Ich brauche euch!!


End file.
